stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
ThatOneTomahawk
Julio González Junior, known on YouTube as ThatOneTomahawk is a gamer that mainly plays Minecraft games such as the Minecraft Survival Games and Factions. He has appeared in several series with Stacy and are good friends. Personal Life Tomahawk has a recent girlfriend that he told his fans about in the video "TOMAHAWK HAS A GIRLFRIEND????!!!!" with friend StacyPlays. Her name is Hayden and he took her to his Winter Formal a few months back. Son of the deceased Julio César González, Former WBO light heavyweight boxer champion. His father died in an accident, when Julio was only 13 (2011-2012), where a drunk driver hit him when he was driving a motorcycle. Tomahawk has a brother named Anthony and lives with his mom in California. Collabs with Stacy Although the two have never recorded a gaming series with eachother, Tomahawk appears in several of Stacy's gaming videos. Survival Games The first episode to feature both Stacy and Tomahawk was in episode 11 of Stacy's Hungercraft survival series, the two occasionally teamed throughout the series. Tomahawk appeared in multiple episodes afterwards. The Cube Main Article: The Cube 'The Cube SMP '''was a survival Multi-Player series. Tomahawk and Stacy collabed several times including their search for Ocelots in the jungle biome. Tomahawk is also known for Pranking Stacy by filling her home with pink sheep. UHC ''Main Article: UHC In season 5 (the first to feature Stacy), Tomahawk came in 15th after being shot by Graser, while Stacy finished in 2nd after being slain by Tofuugaming. In season 6 Tomahawk was teamed with Duljuice and came in 24th (team ranking 5th) after being burnt to death by a Blaze, while Stacy (teamed with KermitPlaysMC) came in 12th. In season 8 Tomahawk (team Deep Voice) won the series and killed Stacy with a bow, meaning she finished in 3rd. Tomahawksurvival.png|Stacy trying to kill Tomahawk in Survival Games Sheep prank.png|Tomahawk's Sheep Prank Uhc tomahawk.png|Tomahawk killing Stacy in UHC Tomahawk's Channel Tomahawk's channel has been controversial since its launch. Most of these controversial videos involved being in games with other famous YouTubers like BajanCanadian and JeromeASF and either being killed by them or killing them. This sparked outrage with BajanCanadian and JeromeASF fans because they assumed that Tomahawk was targeting them. Kicked In late June of 2015, Tomahawk confirmed he was kicked from the Cube. It is believed he was kicked because of some 'upsetting' stuff he said about other Cube members. A few days after Tomahawk confirmed he was kicked from the Cube, Graser uploaded a video of the conversation that took place on Teamspeak when Tomahawk was kicked. He took it down only two hours later due to the 'controversy' it caused when it was discovered he edited himself out of the uploaded version. Tomahawk has stated in a stream that he is still friends with Stacy after this incident; and that there's no bad blood between them. Trivia *Stacy was once said to have thought of Tomahawk as a younger brother. References *Tomahawk's Youtube Wiki *Tomahawk's Youtube *Tomahawk's Cube Wiki Category:People Category:Cube UHC Participants